


Choose a Bride That Won't Start a War

by HisWarrior



Series: One of Two Ways [6]
Category: Chris Barnett - Fandom, Original Work, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/pseuds/HisWarrior
Summary: I would vanish from his sight forever. But this time it would not be by my choice.Part 2 of Version 2
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: One of Two Ways [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935394





	Choose a Bride That Won't Start a War

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new chapter!

He would be the death of me.

Of this, I had no doubt.

I doubted much these days. In the hundred days following after I left him, all I had ever known, all I had once believed, had been shaken to their very core.

I now doubted the blessing of my stepmother’s raising me. The kindness of King Reginald. And the love that I once bore for the man who was even now destroying the country he adored.

But then, it was not the love I once bore him in which I doubted. For the love I carried for my prince turned king had never left me. But his love for me… I no longer knew that I trusted in it.

And, finding myself where I was right now, knowing the position he would be in once a decision had been reach… there was no doubt in my mind.

I would vanish from his sight forever. But this time it would not be by my choice.

I rested my head against my knees, trying to reposition my aching limbs. My arms barely rested comfortably against either side my body, iron manacles digging into my wrists, as I tried furiously to warm myself.

The cell was freezing. My back slumped against stone walls and floors, leeching what little warmth I contained into their hardened grasp. A harsh cough racked from my body.

Mad, they called him now. Crazy. Insane.

_Foolish._

Holding as hostage the princess whom he was supposed to court, he now threatened open war against a more cunning and ruthless man than he.

Of course, now I was no longer sure of that. That the man whom I served and the prince whom I befriended was not capable of the same terrible deeds that men of his rank and prime had also done. If this was not some elaborate strategy, a first step, in an even more convoluted battle plan.

Or if he was just being reckless. As I had sometimes known him to be.

_“You will be my wife. And you will be my queen.”_

Reckless and foolish man, that he was.

_“Choose a bride that won’t start a war.”_

He could not even do that.

I shake my head and fight the burning in my eyes. I will not let my mind travel down this road. Before the memories can overwhelm me, I track them down and lock them back up again.

I was not able to afford the luxury of tears now.

I heard the rattle of keys and looked to the opening door. A man stepped through, tired gazed fixed on mine.

“Captain Gerald,” I greeted, feeling the warmth of a familiar and friendly face.

“Lady Ruth,” he replied, bowing his head towards me. Even now, showing me the respect that he had bestowed on me since we served our king together.

Raising his face back to me, I could see the wear and tear the last few months had laid on my friend. His eyes were dark and heavy.

“Have they reached their decision?”

He nodded solemnly.

“I am to escort you to the lords Harris and Finch. There, they will announce their….”

His voice faltered.

“They will announce their judgment,” I finished. “My punishment.”

Gerald cursed, harsh and loud. I started at the sound, never having heard the man curse in the time I knew him.

“Damn them,” he growled. “Damn them all!”

I opened my mouth to respond, only for my words to be interrupted by another series of loud coughs. I buried my face into my skirt, trying to ease the intense attack on my lungs.

As I tried to regain my breath, the captain knelt next to me, key in hand and unlocking my chains. Once my hands were free, I tucked my arms fully around my chest, still hacking against my knees.

Once I regained control of my breathing, Gerald helped me to my feet. I nearly fell back on him, spots dancing around my eyes.

He cursed again.

“Ruth, if they continue to imprison you, you will not last another fortnight.”

“I am not counting on imprisonment,” I replied. “And I think I would prefer anything over it.”

“Ruth, I am begging you, let me take you instead. Let me get you out of here.”

I looked unsteadily at the only man I now felt I could trust.

“At this point, I don’t know if returning the princess will stop this war,” Gerald continued. “Her father…”

“This is not her fight,” I barked, cutting him off. “She did not ask for this, and this is not her kingdom to help.”

I grasped his shoulder and shook him, though the effort did little against his bulk.

“You promised me you would get her out. You said…”

“Yes, Ruth. Yes, I promised.” His voice shook as he spoke.

“Please,” I begged. “Please, do not let her suffer the fate his majesty has put before her.”

“But you’re asking me to allow you to suffer the same.”

“No,” I replied, shaking my head. “You and I both know that if he knew, he would not allow this.”

“I am no longer sure of anything with his majesty,” was the soft, heartbroken reply. “Served under a good prince and a good man for so many years, only to see a good man become corrupted by the lies of lesser men.”

He shook his head, looking painfully at me once more.

“You should not have come back Ruth. I don’t think he can be saved now.”

I felt my heart, so carefully walled up stone upon stone, give way for just a moment.

“I had to try,” I replied, my throat catching. “I couldn’t…. I could no… I…”

The words lay captive in my throat.

I had abandoned him. Left him to the devices of the very men I had felt threatened by. Until I drew my last breath, I would not abandon him again.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, causing us both to start.

“We have tarried too long,” Gerald hissed.

“I have been unwell,” I stated. “You had no choice but to let me gather my bearings.”

I then leaned heavily against the captain, and with the approach of two cell guards, he informed them of the very words I had just instructed.

Though, the words were not far from the truth. Two weeks in a cold cell had not helped the state of my health.

With the guards satisfied, Gerald led me out of the cell and into the castle depths. Where I would face the host of men who sought the destruction of the man I loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Would someone do an author a favor and share these with @thechrisbarnett ? 
> 
> As it is, I am a little bit embarrassed to send this to him on my own. Plus, I almost feel like I'm being conceited by doing so.


End file.
